Curse of the Frycook
'Curse of the Frycook '''is an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. In this episode, SpongeBob discovers an ancient Egyptian frycook and his cursed item. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs (main antagonist) *Gary (cameo) *Fishenkamun *The Pharaoh *Museum curator *Bikini Bottomites Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are at the museum, the latter taking photos of an plesiosaurus skeleton until a guard takes away his camera for disobeying rules. A museum curator presents a new exhibit: the tomb of Fishenkamun. He tells a story to the visitors, including SpongeBob and Patrick. Fishenkamun was the royal frycook of a powerful pharaoh in the ancient Red Sea. He was legendary for his delicious foods, thanks to his magical diamond-encrusted spatula. Wanting the magic for himself, the Pharaoh attempted to steal the spatula from Fishenkamen. He ends up sinking in quicksand and the ancient frycook, trying to take back his spatula, endures the same fate. The curator tells that Fishenkamen's body is kept in the sarcophagus, along with his diamond-encrusted spatula. It is said to still be magical and thus a target for grave robbers. Hearing this is Mr. Krabs, who just happened to be at the museum stealing various items. The curator ends his talk saying that a curse will descend on anyone who dares take Fishenkamen's spatula. He and the others leave, giving Mr. Krabs the opportunity to take the mummy's spatula, refusing to believe in curses. As he scuttles off, Fishenkamen awakens with red glowing eyes. The next day, SpongeBob skips to the Krusty Krab and sees it has been converted into the Krusty Pyramid. Mr. Krabs shows him the Egyptian decor inside, including "mummy" patties and Squidward, which were really wrapped in toilet paper. Then he shows SpongeBob his new tool...Fishenkamen's spatula. SpongeBob believes it is a realistic prop and doesn't know Krabs stole it. In the kitchen, SpongeBob begins flipping patties. As he goes to chop lettuce, the grill inexplicably catches fire. SpongeBob puts it out and sees the patties are burnt. The patties suddenly crack open and hundreds of little spiders crawl out of them. SpongeBob tries to run, only to knock into the freezer door and cause things inside it to fall over. He flies out of the kitchen window and into Squidward, who is unable to move because of the paper wrapped around his body. Bugs infest the Krusty Pyramid and the customers flee in terror. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward are horrified to see a mummy standing at the door. It is Fishenkamen and he wants vengeance. SpongeBob figures out Krabs stole the spatula and unleashed a curse on the restaurant as a result. Mr. Krabs fails to believe the curse, until the bugs swarm all over his body and steal his wallet. He attempts to return the mummy his spatula, but it falls and cracks. Fishenkamen crumbles to dust and becomes a spirit, saying he is now free to visit the afterlife, so he waves goodbye as he and his now ghostly spatula descend into the sky. The curator and some police officers then show up at the building. Later, Krabs is being forced to return all the items he stole. SpongeBob and Patrick are also back at the museum, pointing out that they were able to replace the mummy. A crowd of spectators take photos of the wrapped-up Squidward in the tomb. Despite his predicament, he is a bit happy for finally being famous. Transcript see here Trivia *The creator of this episode said in the commentary "''I always wanted to see an Egyptian-themed episode of SpongeBob. So why not?". *Fishenkamen is a reference to King Tutankhamen (or King Tut). *The title is a reference to Curse of the Mummy. Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Lord O' Darkness